narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jūzō Biwa
Deletion I know I am going to pick up flak for this — and I am prepared for the discussion about me at Central wikia that may ensue — but are we not trying to deviate away from creating articles like these? The information we have here can all be subsumed on their team page until they get named. This goes for all the "previous wielder" articles created today.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:51, March 12, 2014 (UTC) : I agree with this --Kasan94 (talk) 18:11, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Why exactly are we trying to lower the amount of pages on this wikia? i'm clueless on this fact and i added to this page so i see nothing wrong with letting it stay. Munchvtec (talk) 18:14, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Someone told you that there was a race on to build up articles on the wiki? Quality over quantity should be our focus. --Cerez365™ (talk) 19:45, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :Why would we have to go to Central Wikia for anything? (Comically missing the point) :I honestly could care less. I would like to not get rid of it, but I would not fight against it. We don't have a page about the Uchiha blokes that murdered that Senju kid.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:23, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Really don't see why you feel the need to delete this. There may not be a name, but there's enough info on him to warrant one. If he doesn't get one, then some of the kages and jinchuuriki shouldn't have one either. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 18:27, March 12, 2014 (UTC) : I agree with mangekyo on this one. Munchvtec (talk) 18:28, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::@Ulti, that central thing is for a war I was not aware I was fighting and not nearly significant enough for me to mention. I'll link you to it some time over marijuana. ::@MangekyoSasuke - what information other than the fact that they all look cool? Other articles like ones for Kage are there because they actually have information to fill the article somewhat and it doesn't follow the generic naming convention of "previous/unknown x person" we tried to root out of the wiki. jinchūriki articles are all valid since to my knowledge they all have names so it could be a one-liner, name > everything else. I am not proposing that we do away with the info, simply do what we did to the unknown clan members.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:51, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Just a question, if the anime makes credits to him and names him. So would we restore this article after deletion? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 19:05, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :Definitely. It would have more grounds to stand on as a substantiated article. Anyone with two working brain cells can fluff an articles with appearance and personality sections.-Cerez365™ (talk) 19:45, March 12, 2014 (UTC) My complaint with this is that, not only is the name thing an issue, but we're assuming a lot of information. I mean this is less than 20 years ago and this article assumes this guy is dead. There's no guarantee of that, not likely he's alive, but given the amount of crap that's been kicked up over maybes etc. in the past, it seems presumptuous. Not to mention, do we actually know that everyone who occupied the Seven Swordsmen is a Jounin? I mean we know Zabuza, Kisame and Chojuro are I think, but much like Anbu or the 12 Guardian Ninja, it doesn't seem to be a pre-requisite. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 21:29, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Out of the "new" swordsmen, this is the only one that I can see having an article somewhat justifiably kept, as he's the only one who interacted with any other established characters. I still think that the most sensible thing to do is to delete the articles, and mention them in a "other members" section, kinda like we do with clan members. Omnibender - Talk - 22:18, March 12, 2014 (UTC) That's funny, I went round and round a long time ago with ShonenSuki about Zabuza being a Jonin. I still hold that he is because he was called a Jonin by the characters but to no avail. Arrancar79 (talk) 22:27, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Well with Zabuza, I think it was Kakashi who called him a Jonin, which is fair enough justification if you ask me, but this time, a Genin Gai referred to the group as a whole as Jonin, which fair enough, I'll accept, but I wouldn't call him the most reliable source. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 22:31, March 12, 2014 (UTC) What I recall is that Sasuke thought something like "so this is how two jōnin fight" he felt their killing intent. Either way, I think that even he was one, ANBU sort of replaces that. Kakashi is only listed as jōnin because he return to being a regular forces shinobi, if I'm not mistaken. Zabuza left Kirigakure as an ANBU. Omnibender - Talk - 22:43, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Don't see the point of the three articles. There is nothing significant about them prior to the new chapter, other the fact they wield three of the SSM swords. Might as well give the random chick from the Cypher Division an article because she tried to go on a date with Kisame. Along with all the other nameless Uchiha, because some of them had a Sharingan. BHM1250 (talk) 23:40, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Well, with all due respect, when I made the Previous Samehada owner page, not much info was given about him either, but the page stuck until his name came out. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 02:57, March 14, 2014 (UTC) But when he first appeared, we had significantly more information about him, even if indirectly. Omnibender - Talk - 03:31, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Whats the prob with this article anyways? Why can't it stay for now until more info is revealed. Munchvtec (talk) 16:00, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :If you don't understand by now why it's up for deletion then it makes no sense it's explained to you again. Omni when you're ready you can remove them, I'll ensure the team article page is updated properly.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:05, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Rank Lee said in the manga that they where jonin rank which means he should have jonin in his info box , no? Munchvtec (talk) 18:03, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Name Could someone find out what his first name means? I've tried, but all I could find was that it was a given name but not it's meaning or even gender.--Tzao (talk) 18:07, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :It means nothing. The kanji alone mean "ten" and "ownership". • Seelentau 愛 議 19:27, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Background "At least four members of the Swordsmen escaped with their lives". Who escaped aside from Raiga and Fuguki? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 02:06, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Status How do we know he's dead exactly? Databook? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 01:34, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :It said no such thing. Munchvtec (talk) 01:38, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::I really love how you say that without even taking as much as a glance at the databook. • Seelentau 愛 議 08:53, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :::uh huh....so what did it say oh great one? Munchvtec (talk) 13:05, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::He's dead. Why don't you look at his article? Like, srsly... • Seelentau 愛 議 14:00, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::[http://www.narutoforums.com/showpost.php?p=52725595&postcount=196 31 years old at death] (courtesy of Seele himself :p).--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 14:18, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Exactly. Feels like I did those translations for naught. :( • Seelentau 愛 議 14:29, April 8, 2016 (UTC) I can predict that he'll die in the end of next episode because Kisame will team up with Itachi in the episode after, but let's wait :) —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 21:28, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :Since we listed him dead pre-databook, i thought his death was confirmed in the story already, but im guessing that was speculation. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 21:39, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::I saw him listed as such on the article seel. I was under the impression databooks give "age at appearance" with those minor character sections. Munchvtec (talk) 03:55, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, me too. But apparently, that was only the case for the third databook (and maybe the 1st and 2nd). Weird... almost as if close to no thought was put into the creation of the fourth databook... • Seelentau 愛 議 04:21, April 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::That's odd. It's really different there huh? I own it but can't read it :/ What about people in that section that aren't dead? How exactly does it work now? Also, why does the article say two survived in the anime? Fuguki, Raiga and Juzo = 3 Munchvtec (talk) 04:27, April 10, 2016 (UTC)